


goodboy

by rrnchg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrnchg/pseuds/rrnchg





	goodboy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lock All The Doors Behind You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522776) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



 


End file.
